


S1E1: The Dragon's Call

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Virgin Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet for the first time in the town square, and as they fight, Merlin thinks the prince might be flirting with him. Later, Arthur finds him wandering the castle and his suspicions are confirmed.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053770
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	1. Do you know how to walk on your knees?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series I'm writing with one fic to accompany each episode in the show. I was inspired by the series "Merlin Rewatch 2020" by creator Mischel. Every so often when I'm watching Merlin, I feel compelled to continue the story of one specific episode or change it in some way, so this is my outlet to do that. There will also be a second chapter to accompany this one, so I hope you enjoy!

When Merlin arrived in Camelot, he had every intention of keeping a low profile. After he’d revealed his magic to Gaius instantly upon meeting him, he knew it would be a difficult job to conceal his powers. So when he happened upon a poor serving boy having knives thrown at him by some blond prat, he had to make a conscious effort not to do or say anything stupid. That turned out to be a difficult task, made even harder when the man holding the knives asked him, “do you know how to walk on your knees?” Merlin kept his head down, eyes widening at the innuendo. I sure do know how to walk on my knees, Merlin thought, but I’d never show you. Instead, he opted for a simple “no.”

“Would you like me to help you?” the prat continued.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Merlin replied, and immediately regretted it. So much for not saying anything stupid.

“Why?” asked the blond man, “what are you gonna do to me?”

“You have no idea,” Merlin muttered, unable to contain himself. The man smiled at him, encouraging him to pick a fight, telling him to “come on!” over and over until Merlin worked up the nerve to throw a punch. This turned out to be a terrible idea, because the man had Merlin’s arm twisted behind his back almost instantly. He threatened to throw him in jail, and, feeling smug, Merlin shouted, “who do you think you are, the king?”

It sent a shiver down his spine when the man replied, “no, I’m his son, Arthur.”

––––

When Merlin ran into Arthur again in the town square, after a restless night on the cold stone floors of Camelot’s dungeons, he promised himself he’d behave. But apparently Arthur hadn’t made that same promise, and Merlin couldn’t let him get away with his same snide remarks. This time, though, he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of something curious in the prince’s eyes, something almost… desperate? If Merlin didn’t know better, he might have thought Arthur was flirting, in the painfully subtle way men had to flirt with one another in a world where their relationships were a punishable offense.

When Arthur chuckled and said to Merlin, “I could take you apart with one blow,” it was almost as though he was begging for the chance, though not in the way his friends probably suspected. Merlin smelled his desperation and gave in to the prince’s taunting.

“I could take you apart with less than that.” The look on Arthur’s face told Merlin all he needed to know; the man looked hopeful, but afraid of his own desire at the same time. When Merlin pulled off his jacket to prepare for the inevitable fight between the two of them, he saw the prince’s eyes flash with lust, before laughing to cover it up. After picking up the mace he’d been tossed, Arthur stepped toward him, swinging his own mace over his head.

“I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth,” he said with a smirk. Did he really think that was something to brag about? Although, Merlin had to admit, his physique certainly hadn’t suffered from the years of training he’d endured. Still, he was obnoxious, and he needed to be knocked off his high horse.

“How long have you been training to be a prat?” Merlin responded. Arthur was a bit taken aback. Clearly he didn’t receive this kind of snark from most of the other townspeople.

“You can’t address me like that,” he stuttered. Merlin grinned, looking at his boots before replying.

“Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat –” he looked up, overly pleased with himself – “my Lord?” It was clear this was the last straw for the prince. He looked behind him at his friends, searching for approval before tearing the smaller man apart. Suddenly, Arthur was following him through the village, swinging his mace over his head as the crowds parted to give the pair adequate room. Merlin felt the situation growing more dangerous, so he used his magic, as subtly as he could, to tangle the chain on the mace, debilitating Arthur for a few moments. Deciding this was a good plan (and not at all dangerous, of course), Merlin used his magic for tiny things that gave him all the advantage he needed; he pushed a crate in front of the prince, then tripped him by putting a rope in his path, and after shouting, “do you want to give up?” at the now dizzy man, he fell backwards, much to Merlin’s delight.

At that moment, he saw Gaius’ disapproving face in the crowd, and turned to give him a guilty look. Just then, Arthur got up from his spot on the ground, regaining control of the situation and smacking Merlin with a broom. After a pair of knights helped him up, the smaller man looked up at the prince, hoping he wouldn’t have to spend another night in jail. Much to his surprise, Arthur took pity on him.

“Let him go,” he ordered the knights, “he may be an idiot, but he’s a brave one.” Merlin’s stomach fluttered at the statement. Arthur shook his head, perplexed by the man in front of him. “There’s something about you, Merlin,” he said, “I can’t quite put my finger on it.” At that, Merlin’s heart raced. Oh, you can put your finger on it, he thought, and was immediately filled with shame. Dirty thoughts? About the prince? Perhaps he did deserve to be executed. But then again, he could hardly ignore the glint in Arthur’s eye when he spoke to Merlin. He would surely never admit it, but the prince had seemed to be having fun, and not just because he enjoyed humiliating his subjects in the town square.

––––

Later that day, after having a row with Gaius, Merlin went for a walk around the castle. He ran into Arthur, but this time he was alone. He expected to be yelled at, or perhaps thrown out of the castle for wandering somewhere he didn’t belong. Much to his surprise, Arthur grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down a long corridor.

“Where are you taking me?” Merlin questioned, equal parts nervous and excited. Though most people might have been concerned if the prince of Camelot dragged them down a hallway to an unknown location with no witnesses, Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that this was not about their earlier fight. They reached a large door, guarded by two men on either side.

“Nobody comes in.” Arthur commanded, and pulled the smaller man into the room behind him. Once inside, Merlin marveled at the size of what he imagined were Arthur’s chambers. There were tall windows along the far wall, letting in the fading afternoon light, and a dining table that could likely seat eight of Arthur’s closest friends. He had all manner of chests and cabinets, likely housing the prince’s clothing, armor, and as many other belongings as he desired. Finally, Merlin’s eyes landed on the biggest bed he’d ever seen. It was easily three times the size of his own straw mattress in Gaius’ chambers, and the covers were a deep, royal shade of red. He was suddenly very aware of Arthur, who’d been patiently waiting for Merlin to snap back into reality, standing over him in a way that was, somehow, not at all threatening.

“What was that today? In the square?” Arthur asked, a growing look of concern on his face. Merlin smirked, confident in his earlier suspicions.

“What? You mean the way you were flirting with me?” The prince gasped, an angry look flashing across his eyes for only a second before it was replaced with a very poorly concealed expression of lust.

“Was not. I – I like women. Obviously I like women, why would you –”

“I didn’t suggest you don’t like women, you prat, I just said you were flirting. With me.” He grinned, noticing the prince’s eyes were glued to his mouth. He continued, “and I also didn’t say I had a problem with it.” Arthur looked up to meet his eyes once more, but this time they were filled with fear. Merlin suspected he was coming to terms with the reality of the situation. There was no more pretending that the two men weren’t attracted to one another, and there was also no ignoring the fact that one of the men was a prince, and that princes simply did not engage in relationships with other men. He knew Arthur must have been afraid, but he also knew that they both wanted this, so he decided to be bold and make the first move. 

Merlin placed his hands on either side of the prince’s face, only waiting a moment before closing the gap between them. Arthur didn’t move for a few seconds, terrified of letting himself give in to this new desire. When he finally kissed Merlin back, the smaller man smiled against his mouth, pleased that he’d been right. In that moment, lust overtook the prince, and he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s narrow frame, pressing their bodies together. Merlin moaned into Arthur’s mouth, desperate for more.

“Remember what you said about me on my knees?” Merlin whispered. He watched the man in front of him turn a shade of red almost as deep as his covers, nodding slowly. With a cheeky grin, Merlin grabbed the prince’s shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall. He trailed his hands down Arthur’s body, admiring the firm muscle he felt underneath the reddish tunic. When he began toying with the hem of the shirt, Arthur was all too eager to get it off, and he lifted his arms to signal this to Merlin. 

When Arthur’s torso was finally bare, Merlin had to take a step back and admire the prince’s beautifully sculpted body. His shoulders were impossibly broad, and out of them sprung two incredibly well-built arms. Dark blond hair was scattered across his muscly chest, and a thin trail led down his stomach, ending somewhere below the waistband of his trousers.

“Would you stop ogling me and get on your knees already?” the prince asked, clearly impatient. “I have a dinner to get to soon, and my father will be expecting me. I don’t have all day.” Blushing at the fact that Arthur did, in fact, want to see him on his knees, Merlin obliged and sank to the floor.

He was now face-to-face with the slight bulge in the prince’s trousers. Slowly, he untied the laces keeping them up. As he pulled the pants down, he was met with Arthur’s already half-hard dick. He was impressed; it couldn’t have been more than five minutes since the prince had found him wandering the halls, and no more than three since he’d kissed him. Seeing Arthur’s excitement made Merlin’s own pants grow tighter.

“Go on then, don’t just stare at it,” the prince growled. Already, he was growing harder.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Merlin asked cheekily, “it’s not like I’ve done this before.”

“And you think I have?” Arthur was incredulous. “Surely it’s not that complicated.” Merlin shrugged and decided his hands were a good place to start. He lifted his arms from where they hung at his sides and grasped the prince’s ever-growing cock. He wrapped his right hand around the base and his left around the tip and started to pump. Arthur groaned at the sensation, his head tilting back against the stone wall. After a few pumps, Merlin suspected Arthur’s dick had grown as much as it was going to grow, because it was leaking slightly from the tip. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to lick the wetness that had been spread across his left hand, so he leaned forward and tasted it. Arthur gasped, his hands making a loud smack as they hit the wall in surprise. Merlin loved how the prince reacted, and he didn’t mind the taste of the liquid, so he replaced one of his hands with his mouth on Arthur’s cock. The prince shuddered, trying desperately to suppress the cries of pleasure coming out of his mouth. Merlin could tell he was close, because he himself had been in this position many times before, on the edge of a spectacular climax. Without warning, Arthur painted the inside of Merlin’s mouth with his cum. Merlin was shocked, but he swallowed it down, wanting to please the man who’d entrusted him with such a task. Arthur looked about ready to pass out, Merlin noticed as he stood up off the floor. He took the prince’s hand, guiding him over to his bed.

“Merlin… I…” he stammered, looking up into the smaller man’s hopeful eyes. “Thanks. For that. It was…” Merlin smiled.

“Anytime, my Lord.” This time, he wasn’t teasing. He picked up Arthur’s clothes, placing them on the bed next to him for whenever he felt ready to get dressed again, and turned to leave the room.

“Merlin,” the prince called out from his seat on the bed, “don’t think I won’t be returning the favor.” The young man turned around, a gleeful look in his eyes.

“Really? You mean it?” he asked, abandoning all efforts to conceal his excitement.

“Not now, you fool, don’t you remember I have a dinner to get to?”

“Right, of course. Dinner,” he replied, still grinning like an idiot. “So… you’ll have me for dessert, then?” Arthur picked up the pillow sitting next to him and hurled it at Merlin.

“You had better be on your way before I change my mind,” he threatened, a smile seeping into his voice.

“Right, off I go then,” Merlin said, turning again to leave the room. As he closed the door behind him and nodded to the guards, he could barely hide the grin that spread across his face.


	2. So… about dessert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin meet up again after dinner, now that Merlin has recently become Arthur's manservant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was watching the episode, I realized that the dinner with Lady Helen where Merlin saves Arthur's life doesn't actually happen until the day after the fight in the square, so I apologize for that continuity error. I hope it doesn't take away from the story too much ;)

Arthur stirred in his chair, waking up from what must have been a magic-induced sleep. He and his father glanced at each other, then at the woman in the middle of the floor, trapped beneath a fallen chandelier. She picked up what looked like a dagger, and pulled her arm back as if to throw it. In an instant, Merlin was tackling him to the ground, saving him from what he realized a moment too late was an attempt to kill him. The dagger stuck into the back of his chair, landing exactly where Arthur would have been if Merlin had not pulled him out of the way.

Arthur’s father looked at Merlin, completely unaware of anything that had happened between the two men.

“You saved my boy’s life,” he said in awe, “a debt must be repaid.” Arthur looked intently at the young man before him as he tried to refuse whatever gift Uther might try to give him. It was sweet, the way he was nervously shifting between his two feet, uncomfortable with the undivided attention he was receiving from the king. Arthur was snapped out of his trance when he heard what exactly his father’s gift to Merlin would be.

“You shall be awarded a position in the royal household,” Uther announced, “you shall be Prince Arthur’s manservant.” Immediately, Arthur protested. As much as he’d enjoyed the events which transpired earlier, he couldn’t possibly be expected to spend every day with Merlin. His secret would be found out, he would become an embarrassment to the family name. He looked over his shoulder at his new manservant, finding his frustrated glare mirrored in Merlin’s eyes. The pair turned away from each other, trying to appear as disinterested in one another as they should have felt.

––––

Later that night, once everyone had retired to bed after the excitement of the party, Merlin followed Arthur down the long corridor to his chambers. Once inside, they stood facing each other, unsure of what to say to break the silence. Finally, Arthur spoke.

“So… about dessert.” He watched a grin spread across Merlin’s face and immediately forgot all of his stresses from earlier that evening. He’d wait until morning to worry about how on earth he would manage to keep his secret with Merlin as his manservant. Surely the people around them would notice their lust for one another, but that was tomorrow’s problem Tonight… tonight he would feast on the delicious body of his brand new manservant.

It occurred to Arthur that he hadn’t yet seen Merlin undressed, even though Merlin had stripped him of all of his clothes just hours before. He pressed a tight kiss to Merlin’s still smiling lips and immediately tugged the jacket off the smaller man’s shoulders.

“I can’t wait to have you in my mouth,” Arthur murmured into his ear, his eager fingers already finding the hem of Merlin’s tunic. In a matter of seconds, the prince went from yanking his manservant’s shirt off and onto the floor to pushing him roughly onto his bed. Arthur looked down at the man sitting before him, all skin and bones and light patches of chest hair. Deciding to join Merlin in his bare-chestedness, he pulled his own tunic over his head and crawled onto the bed so that he was hovering over the smaller man.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked, hoping to god he said yes.

“So ready,” Merlin groaned, pulling the prince down for another kiss, this one much harsher and more passionate than the last. Through the haze of his own arousal, Arthur found the waistband of Merlin’s trousers and tried to pull them down with one hand, while using the other to hold himself up. The man lying under him smiled, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull his boots off, his pants following soon after. Arthur took the opportunity to do the same, and soon they were lying next to each other, stark naked and aching with desire. 

This time, there was no hesitancy or fear. Arthur turned on his side and kissed Merlin without warning, and he was met with unparalleled enthusiasm. He rubbed his manservant’s waist, working up the nerve to reach for his erection.

“You missed,” Merlin murmured into his mouth, grabbing his wrist to move his prince’s hand a few inches to the left. Arthur gasped when he felt it, and he had to lift his head up to truly appreciate what his hand was now holding. Beneath his fingers, he saw Merlin’s dick, painfully hard and pressed flat against his stomach. It was leaking into the small patch of hair around the man’s navel and twitching every so often, aching to be touched. Arthur couldn’t resist any longer, so he situated himself between Merlin’s outstretched legs, his hands on either side of his narrow waist. 

Before taking it in his mouth, Arthur licked a stripe up the underside of Merlin’s cock. It was hot, and he could feel the man’s heartbeat pulsing through the skin. Deciding he wanted to make his new manservant scream, the prince quickly filled his mouth with two-thirds of the hot, pulsing dick. Merlin squeezed his fists and curled his toes, whimpering Arthur’s name at the sudden, intense pleasure. As he continued working his mouth around the young man’s cock, he was suddenly very aware of his own erection hanging between his legs. An idea popped into his head, one he could only hope Merlin would like. He pulled his mouth off the man beneath him with a pop, and looked nervously into his eyes as he worked up the nerve to ask his question.

“Merlin, would you… can I…” he shook his head, feeling stupid for even hoping Merlin would agree. The smaller man propped himself up on his elbows, curiosity replacing the frustration he’d felt moments earlier at the lack of attention his erection was receiving.

“Well spit it out then, I haven’t got all day,” Merlin teased, “my father’s expecting me for dinner later.”

“But… Merlin, it’s well past dark, and you’ve already had dinner,” the prince replied, looking thoroughly confused. Merlin rolled his eyes at the blond man still kneeling between his legs.

“You prat, I was making fun of you. I’ve got nowhere to be. What is it?” Arthur’s eyes shifted down to his lap.

“I was thinking… wondering, really… maybe I could…” Deciding he wasn’t going to be able to articulate his thoughts with words, the prince got up and rummaged through his bedside drawers until he found a small bottle of oil. Merlin’s breath hitched. He understood what Arthur was asking. Upon seeing his manservant look as nervous as he felt, the prince found the courage to use his words.

“I… I’ve never tried it myself, but I hear… penetration…” he blushed at the word, “can feel good for men as well as women.” Merlin nodded in agreement, a mildly confused look on his face.

“If you’ve never tried it, then… why the bottle of oil? What could you possibly use it for?” Arthur looked down in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

“I mean, that’s not the only use for it. Sometimes, I… I use it to aid my… well…” Merlin’s eyebrows raised at this admission. He suspected Arthur was trying to tell him he used the oil when he stroked himself, alone at night. The thought made Merlin’s heartbeat quicken. And how luxurious was that, a whole bottle of oil just for an action which could easily be performed with a bit of spit in the palm of one’s hand. Merlin supposed that was just how the wealthy lived, with an endless supply of unnecessary, but wholly wonderful things to aid their pleasure.

Merlin smiled up at his prince, gesturing for him to join him back on the bed. Once Arthur was once again kneeling between his manservant’s legs, he popped the cork out of the small bottle and tossed it to the floor behind him. He poured a small amount into one of his hands and began to pump around his own cock. Just as he was about to bring himself to fit between the two halves of Merlin’s perfect ass, a hand reached out to stop him.

“Hang on, there pal. You don’t honestly think I can fit all of that–” Merlin gestured to the prince’s throbbing cock– “inside of me at once, do you?”

“Well, what am I supposed to do then?” Arthur whined. “Surely the oil will help.” He moved to try again, and Merlin chuckled.

“Maybe try something smaller, a finger perhaps?” The wide smile on the young man’s face told Arthur this wasn’t Merlin’s first time experimenting with penetration. He blushed, picturing the man alone in his room, or perhaps sneaking off with some boy from whatever village he came from, working himself open with his fingers. 

He decided that was a sight he couldn’t miss, so he mumbled, “can you show me?” and looked sheepishly at the man lying patiently beneath him. Merlin grinned and reached for the bottle in Arthur’s hands. He poured the oil into the palm of his hand and handed the bottle back to the prince for safekeeping. Slowly, he circled the tight ring of muscle with his index finger before pushing it in. His mouth opened as his eyes fluttered closed, the feeling still new and fantastic every time he did it. After working it in and out of himself a few times, Merlin pushed a second finger in alongside the first. Arthur was gasping along with him, the erotic sight making him leak.

The moment Merlin managed to squeeze a third finger in, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned down to press a wet kiss to the man’s open mouth and muttered, “let me try.”

Nodding desperately, Merlin pulled his own fingers out of himself and eagerly awaited his prince’s. Without warning, Arthur slid in three of his fingers at once. His were thicker than Merlin’s, stretching him wider than he was able to stretch himself. The smaller man yelped, taking a moment to get used to the new, slightly more painful sensation.

It was clear that Arthur was growing impatient. His dick hung heavy between his legs, twitching every so often to signal that it needed to be touched. With the prince’s face still close to his own, Merlin whispered, “you can fuck me now. I’m ready.” Arthur’s eyes widened and in an instant his fingers were wrapped around his cock instead of working Merlin open. In order to get a better angle, he pulled both of the man’s skinny legs over his shoulders. From this angle, Arthur could see the man’s painfully hard cock leaking all over his stomach, red and pulsing with arousal. His hole was contracting and releasing, not used to the sudden emptiness. Merlin’s hands were tangled in his own hair, trying desperately to release some of the tension within his body, and he was writhing around on the bed like a petulant child. He was positively gorgeous.

Now with easy access to Merlin’s pulsing hole, he positioned himself so that the head of his cock was pressing right against it. Slowly, he pushed in, the man’s whimpering cries putting a pleased smile on Arthur’s face. It was a feeling unlike any he’d ever experienced. The prince had never had the opportunity to do this with anyone, man or woman, and it was so much better than he’d thought it would be. The velvety walls of the other man’s body brought Arthur close to the edge much faster than he’d anticipated. He moaned along with Merlin, his breath and his thrusts picking up speed simultaneously.

Merlin’s legs were shaking now, overcome with an unimaginable pleasure. Suddenly, Arthur’s cock hit something inside of him and made him see stars. Watching the young man’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure brought the prince to the edge, and he emptied himself into Merlin’s quivering body with a shuddering moan. Upon feeling his prince’s hot liquid filling him up, Merlin came, untouched, all over his stomach. His ass clenched around Arthur’s softening erection as he continued to spurt all over himself. He reached for his own cock to pump out the last drops, and he sighed deeply as his prince pulled out of him, Merlin’s now-sore hole dripping a bit onto the sheets.

“So… how was that?” Arthur asked, as if either man could even pretend they hadn’t enjoyed every second of the last twenty minutes.

“That was… well. Let’s just say I’m glad I’m your new manservant.” Merlin smiled over at his new lover.

“And why’s that?”

“Well, I would imagine we’ll be spending lots of time together… alone.” Arthur flushed. So this little charade was not a one-time deal. He turned on his side to press a chaste kiss to Merlin’s mouth.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
